Call him Mine
by Eres
Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally realize how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? MalikRyouBakurayaoi RR
1. My Everyday

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally realize how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? *Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi* 

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song remind me of Ryou…Hehehe ^^) 

Sadly, there is rape in this chapter. Not too graphic since I suck on writing things like this! Gomen! 

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review! 

~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Chapter 1: **My Everyday

As early as 7 in the morning, a loud banging sound can already be heard in Ryou Bakura's apartment. The shatter of glass followed by sharp cries of the former could be heard echoing through the walls of the corridor. His neighbors had once tried to see what was happening, but it had always been dismissed before it was further on discussed. Some had given up on the boy, while others had finally assumed that Ryou Bakura was at the verge of insanity, which was also mindfully true…

But what they didn't know that the boy had to bear so much pain simply to satisfy rather to pleasure his darker half, Yami Bakura

"Bakura………onegai" Ryou begged, he was bleeding by then and he probably looked worst than shit as his Yami had put it. It had been alas, another Saturday morning. Saturday had always been Bakura's favorite day given that Saturday meant no school, Saturday meant fun for Bakura, and fun for the Yami meant torturing his hikari.

"Why so sullen hikari?" Bakura mocked while graspin a handful of the younger albino's hair. "I know you enjoy being the slut you are!" he smirked before roughly kissing his light, his hands finding its way inside the boy's pajama pants. 

"Onegai………I-I wa-want you to st-" the albino pleaded 

"What's that hikari? What do you want?" Bakura ridiculed as he glared at the boy with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Ryou heaved a sigh. "I-I wa-want you master,…………" he stuttered. In truth he wanted Bakura to stop. Sure, he admits that he loves his Yami no matter how much he in return despises and treats him like a nobody. Besides did he have any choice if he were to be asked? Bakura would end up raping him no matter how much he begged and pleaded all the same.

"I thought so" Bakura grinned as he licked his lips hungrily. Ryou was nothing more than a sex toy to him. He had never felt love or compassion; he couldn't even bring himself to care on what would happen to the youth, his other half.

Bakura snickered as he tore the last remaining article of fabric in Ryou's body. Despite the scars and bruises he had given the boy, he still remained beautiful. His body was not as brawny and muscular. It was actually the very opposite since the boy was a bit effeminate, he was thin, and his skin was paler than the usual making him look clearly attractive than any other. 

Ryou was silent, as he felt Bakura strip down to his boxers. The yami grinned as he pulled Ryou roughly to his feet and threw him to the coffee table in the living room. "We're gonna do something new today, aibou" he whispered as he took out a whip from his stash. Sure enough he had all sorts of "toys" scattered all over the apartment for "emergency cases" such as this.

Ryou's eyes widened in fear, he knew Bakura had been always serious with his word and he definitely knew that he'd be suffering through hell 5 times more than he already does. "Ba-Ba-"Ba-Bakura…………o-onegai" Ryou begged as the whip abruptly lashed through his back emitting a muffled cry from the boy. Bakura snickered; he loved to hear Ryou in pain. He loved it how he would beg; how he would bleed and in the end ask for forgiveness.

"You ALWAYS will refer to me as Master!" Bakura grinned as he lashed the boy's bareback multiple of times. Ryou on the other hand was holding back tears as he bit his lip to hold back his screaming. How could he have loved a demon as this? 

"What's wrong, aibou? Cat got your tongue?" his Yami questioned sarcastically as he lashed the whip in the boy's now bleeding back. Bakura growled in frustration as he watched his light thrash in the table yet refuse to scream or beg for his 'master'.

Bakura frowned as he threw the whip in the floor. He then grabbed Ryou by the hair when he noticed that he was already giving in unconsciousness. "Maybe a little wake up call, ne aibou?" he grimaced as he stood up and discarded his boxers and without warning pounded in his light's tightness.

Ryou screamed, as tears fell uncontrollably in his cheeks. Bakura grinned as he trusted harder making the already wounded light bawl in pain, it felt so good to see his other half so vulnerable and yet he felt a somewhat ache. Wasn't it that the Dark was the one who was supposed to protect the Light? Why was it that he was the one who was inflicting him much more damage than he would even ever experience?

Bakura pulled out of his hikari and quickly put on his clothes. His eyes widened in horror as he glanced at the beaten body of his light. Everything was smeared with blood and Ryou was still whimpering and was seemingly chanting,  "Why do you hate me so much, yami?" he murmured making Bakura feel guiltier than he already was. He had never hurt his hikari this bad before so why now? Why DID he hate him? 

The Yami shook his head in resentment before rushing out of the apartment and leaving Ryou naked and bleeding. The albino stared blankly at the wall as he soon tried to stand up only to fall back to knees due to the unparalleled pain. He felt like shit as he crawled his way to a corner of the room, atleast there he felt safe, as he welcomed unconsciousness openly. How he wished for it……… or maybe he wished for something more………… like death

**END OF CHAPTER 1:**

 ****

**Please read and review! Thankies! ^^**


	2. For the better

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? *Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi* 

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song remind me of Ryou…Hehehe ^^) 

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review! 

**For Bakura239:** I have to admit I'm not much of a Yu Gi Oh fan but that doesn't mean I'm dense either (okay maybe sometimes ^^), I just like writing about the characters, I don't see anything bad about that now is there? Miroku? I don't know what version you watch but Marik or Mariku is the one commonly used and I'm certain that is also the names they use in the Japanese version. I'm sorry if this fic offended you. Hope you understand!

**For Intellectual Reviewer: **Thanks! And I'm really sorry if I misspelled a lot of words in the first chapter. Can you please tell me what I need to correct?  ****

~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Chapter 2: **For the Better 

Malik had planned to visit Ryou that same evening. He knew that the albino was still being beaten up by Bakura but he had never thought it was that bad to begin with. Afterall his Yami, Marik did the same to him during the "battle city" but alas the psycho or so he called his darker half had changed for the better. 

As soon as the Egyptian neared Ryou's apartment, he noticed Bakura rushing out of the door, the weird thing of it was that his shirt was bloodied and if Malik would have known better he would have thought that the Yami was crying. But then again it was BAKURA who he was thinking off.

Malik dismissed the thought as he came in the front step of Ryou's apartment. He knocked on door but to his dismay there was no answer. He felt slightly vexed since he knew that Ryou was often at home to mention that the knob of the door was tainted with droplets of blood "Ryou? Its Malik!" the Egyptian cried out but there was still no answer. The boy then glanced upwards and to his ease found an open window, which he had assumed, connected to Ryou's room. Malik grinned inwardly to himself and without further thoughts he leaped into a branch of a nearby tree then slipped into the open casement.

Like his prediction it had been Ryou's room, but yet again the albino was nowhere in sight. "Ryou!!!" Malik called out as he exited the room and started searching. After a while he came to the living room and felt himself go pale at the sight he was met with. There was a trail of blood that led to a big puddle in the coffee table then to directly curled up albino in the corner of the room. 

"Oh shit! Ryou!!!" Malik cursed as he rushed to his friend. He was bleeding badly and his back especially was battered and packed with deep scars. There was a puddle in between his legs and Malik didn't have to be a smartass to figure what had happened to his friend "Ryou wake up!" he pleaded as he shook the boy.

"Ma-Malik" the albino murmured softly as he tried to open an eye. He smiled as he caught sight of the worried expression of his Egyptian friend. 

"Ryou what happened? It's Bakura isn't it! Fuck him, I swear to Ra that I WILL kill him!" the Egyptian literally cried as he pulled the boy in a warm embrace. 

"I-I-it's alright Malik! It was also my fault" the albino assured as he cuddled closer to his friend trying to seek the warmth he was so much deprived off.

"How is it YOUR fault Ryou!?" Malik shouted in protest as he hugged the boy tighter 

Ryou blushed but cringed at the sudden pain as he glanced at Malik pleadingly "Malik, ca-can you help me bathe please?" he questioned awkwardly

"You'd be better off with a doctor"

"Iie, onegai Malik, I-I just need a bath" Ryou stuttered as Malik sighed and deposited Ryou into his arms before heading to the bathroom

The Egyptian filled the tub with lukewarm water and helped Ryou get in. He blushed finding how beautiful Ryou was despite all the heavy bruises. How could Bakura NOT love something as pure and innocent as he? Well, if he didn't then he will, and he swear that Bakura would regret it!

"Do you need help, Ryou?" Malik blushed as the albino nodded in reply. The Egyptian then smiled as he took a cloth and started wiping the bruised back gently. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" he assured as Ryou plainly nodded. 

Soon after the bath, Malik helped Ryou sit and get dry on the small stool beside the tub. Minutes turned to hours as the Egyptian hikari finally bandaged the albino's back in a rather soothing manner as not to hurt him. To his relief the scars had stopped with it's bleeding but he knew that those wounds won't be gone anytime soon and that it would be leaving an awful scar in his friend's back. And he blamed Bakura for that!

  
"Arigato, Malik!" Ryou smiled as he tried to bear the pain 

"It's nothing Ryou! But after this I'm taking you home with me" Malik growled 

"Demo………Bakura-sama?" 

"Don't call him that Ryou! He doesn't deserve you!" Malik scolded as Ryou glanced at his friend with an astounded expression "I promise I'll take care of you so—ack!" he continued when Ryou suddenly splashed some water from the tub in his face "Ryou what the hell are you doing?" he pouted

"You can be so serious sometimes, you know?" He smiled, forgetting the earlier happenings

"And what's wrong with that?" the Egyptian pouted as he playfully splashed some water in the albino's face as a little payback. 

"I like you better psychotic" 

"Excuse me, that's Marik! I'm very much civilized" the Egyptian proudly exclaimed as Ryou suddenly hugged him which somewhat caught the Egyptian off guard. "Ryou?" 

The albino was once again crying "Why does he hate me?" he questioned as Malik felt sadden since despite the fact that Bakura had hurt the little hikari all he could still think of was him!

"Do you love him Ryou?" 

"I-I do, I really do" Ryou blurted out truthfully 

Malik sighed as he pulled away from the albino. He cupped his chin and slowly caressed his cheeks "Don't!" he started "Because he won't love you back………I will" Malik smiled as he kissed Ryou who in return kissed back. Maybe it was for the better………

**END OF CHAPTER 2:**

Read and Review! No flames please


	3. Thousand Chances

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? *Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi* 

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song remind me of Ryou…Hehehe ^^) 

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review! 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**Chapter 3: **Thousand Chances  

Bakura had gone to the bar that evening. He still couldn't believe what he had actually done to his light, his aibou, **his** Ryou. "Bakura!!!!" a voice called out as the albino searched the owner of the voice only to see Marik sitting in one of the tables while gulping down glasses of what seemed to have been expensive liquor. He snarled as he approached the other Yami before actually taking a seat beside him.

"What's up, Kura you look down?" Marik questioned, "I never imagined that you'd still be hanging in places like this"

"I have all the righ to hang around here" the albino growled irritably

"Ts, your in a bitchy mood! You actually sound like that friendship wench Anzu!"

Bakura glared at his companion "Don't even mention that hell of a whore, it makes me sick simply thinking about her and her lame friendship crap!"

"But she has the hots for you Kura-chan!" Marik grinned as Bakura only snorted in reply  

"So what actually again was your problem? Something to do with Ryou I bet?"

"None of your business!" 

"You did it again did you?" the Egyptian yami started "You beat Ryou again didn't you?" 

"……………" Bakura was speechless. How could Marik read him so well? Was he that obvious?

"If you keep this up, you're bound to loose him, thief" 

"I don't want to do it Marik…………its just that I couldn't help it, its like I want to see him in tears" Bakura suddenly sobbed as the Egyptian glanced at him pitifully. It wasn't always that Bakura, the ever so adamant, stubborn and callous tomb robber would just cry to him.  

"You love him, Kura?" Marik started as Bakura felt his cheeks redden 

"I-I don't know" the albino started "Even if I do, would he feel the same after all the things I've put him through?" 

"Good point, but you don't see me complaining!" the blonde murmured sadly " I never thought that Malik could forgive me, and I accepted the fact that we could never be anything more than yami, hikari but the least I could do was look after him……… atleast for the second chance" he smiled as Bakura nodded 

"So you have feelings for your hikari?" Bakura questioned

"For starters yes!!" 

Now that he thought of it, Ryou had always forgiven him, no matter how much he had hurt the youth. To mention that even if he had taken his innocence, he had never heard the boy complain. Sure he would hear him plead but in the end the boy would just accept the fact that his attempts would all end up in futility as he would then simply give himself to him.  

Ryou had always obeyed him, to mention that he had served him and called him master every single day. He would always cover up for him. And every time the Pharaoh no baka and his wimpy hikari would ask were he gotten all those nasty cuts, Ryou would reason that he gotten it from an accident. He had never blamed Bakura for anything. And if it weren't for him, Bakura would have been long gone to the Shadow realm.

"Thief you all right?" Marik asked as he poked the albino with his millennium rod 

  
"Do that again and I swear, I'll murder you!" 

"Well you were spacing out!!" Marik reasoned as Bakura snorted in reply before gulping down a glass of liquor. "Kuuuurraaaa that's mine!!!!" the Egyptian pouted when he noticed that the other had already gotten up and was turning away to leave

"Where are you going, thief?"

Bakura sighed, "I need to finish some business" he replied,  "It's the least I could do for the thousand chances he had given me" he continued as Marik only smiled before waving his hand as a simple gesture of good luck and goodbye to his former lover.

**END OF CHAPTER 3:**

**Read and Review! ^^**


	4. Yami Hikari

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song remind me of Ryou…Hehehe ) Sorry for the very late update………I'll post the next chapters by next week………promise!!

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review!

Sorry for the very late update………I'll post the next chapters by next week………promise!!

**Chapter 4:** Yami Hikari

After Ryou was cleaned of his wounds, the albino had then changed to his usual sweatshirt and pants. Malik smiled as Ryou started to pack a few things before they actually left for his house. True enough, the Egyptian had finally persuaded the boy to stay with him for the time being.

He was glad that Ryou hadn't rejected him, but it didn't really mean that the albino had fully accepted him either since as far as he could see; Ryou still had feelings for that bastard yami of his.

"Ryou I'll wait outside okay?" Malik informed as Ryou plainly nodded before watching his fellow light disappear.

Ryou heaved a heavy sigh. He had thought it was for the best and had hoped that his decision had been the right thing. Atleast this way, Bakura would be happy. There would no longer be a weak hikari to hold him down from his sadistic plans. He would have the house all to himself and as for him; he could live happily ever after with Malik who seemed to actually care for him………better yet love him. Feelings that Bakura had proclaimed a weakness although Ryou couldn't really help deny the fact that he HAD loved his yami in one way or another.

Ryou glanced around his room. He seemed to have gotten everything that held significance to him. To mention that he even made sure that he had cleaned the living room before he had left. He then sighed as he then removed the sennen ring, which had always been secured around his neck before laying it on his bed. He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks unconsciously "Good bye Bakura" he whispered before taking his bag and scurrying off, leaving the apartment unfilled and empty.

As Ryou got out of the house he stretched his arms, he had never felt so free since his Yami had meddled in his life. And not before long enough he had caught sight of Malik in his leather attire and was leaning on his motorbike. He smiled as he approached the Egyptian who then threw him an extra helmet "You ready?"

"I-I'm not sure I want to ride that, Malik" Ryou stuttered

"What? Is wittle Wyou afwaid?" Malik teased as the albino pouted in reply "You look cute when you pout Ryou" he continued before stealing a light kiss from him.

"Malik!!!" Ryou blushed as the Egyptian started laughing. But then again, Ryou would be lying if he said he didn't like the soft touch of Malik's lips against his own. He actually liked it. It was something, Bakura never bothered to give.

"Lets go Ryou, just hold on to me so you won't fall" the Egyptian assured as the albino nodded and hopped on the back of the motorcycle while holding onto Malik's waist as tightly as he could.

"Ryou, not too tight! I still need to breathe, you know" Malik teased as Ryou blushed but instead of letting go he held onto him tighter and snuggled into his back making Malik smiled inwardly to himself.

"Ryou are you okay?" he questioned

"Hai, Malik-kun" Ryou assured as the Egyptian smirked and without warning started engine of his motorcycle causing them to speed to the limit

"Malik damn you reckless driver!" Ryou suddenly cursed as he clung to his friend for dear life "I'm surprised to see that you're still alive!" 

Malik chuckled "You should lighten up a bit Ryou-chan!" he ridiculed as he felt Ryou tense behind him "Something the matter?"

"Yah! Remind me never to ride with you again" he growled as he laid his head on Malik's back simply enjoying the feeling "Thank you Malik-kun………" he whispered

"Anytime, Ryou" the Egyptian smiled. Atleast now, the albino was feeling a whole lot better. All he could do now was ease his pain little by little, he had promised himself to make Ryou forget about Bakura since all the Yami ever did was hurt him until he had finally gone to the edge of almost breaking the poor hikari. Unfortunately for him, he had lost something he had taken for granted………

Bakura felt guilty as he came face to face with the front door. He had expected Ryou still unconscious on the floor, covered with blood and his limp body still burning with nasty scars. He sighed as he opened the door. He felt slightly distressed on the sudden silence that awaited him. He didn't feel the presence of his light nor did he find him all sprawled out and bleeding like he had expected. Actually all the mess had been cleaned, and there was no proof of what so ever of the incident earlier.

"Ryou" he called out unsurely but there was no answer. Troubled, he went to his light's room only to find a deserted space and the millennium ring lying on the bed. Bakura's eyes widened, Ryou never took the ring from his neck, unless he had finally decided that he wanted nothing to do with a narcissist yami as himself

Bakura felt tears in his eyes, Marik was right. Sooner or later he would loose the one he claimed to love, but in his case, he couldn't blame Ryou for anything. It was after all his fault that he was gone; his stupid pride.

Bakura touched the sennen ring and felt that it was damp, Ryou had been crying on it…………and for some reason he felt his own tears fall down and tinge the golden ring that had once bounded both the light and the dark………Yami and hikari………

**END OF CHAPTER 4:**


	5. Until the End

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song remind me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review!

I need your votes, on which pairing you would prefer? This is Longest chapter so far, cause of the song. Hope you guys like!

****

**Chapter 5:** Until the End

As Malik and Ryou finally got home, the Egyptian offered to carry Ryou's bags, knowing the boy was still sore from the spiteful events just hours ago. He then led the albino to a vacant room consisting of a plain bed, a cabinet and a side table. "Ryou it would be better if you took a nap before anything else" Malik informed as Ryou smiled

"Thanks mom!" he teased

"Hey! I'm no older than you and besides I don't plan to act as a bitch who'll be wearing an apron once in a while" Malik covered up to the blush that was tainting his tanned features.

"Of course, Malik-kun!" Ryou laughed as he plopped down in the soft cushions "Are you leaving?" he pouted cutely

"Aa, Hai! Ne-san wanted me to buy some groceries earlier, I'll be back soon though" Malik explained "Just make yourself at home, okay?"

"Arigato Malik-kun!" The albino smiled as he watched his friend exit the door. He sighed as he found himself alone in the house before he finally decided to take his Discman from his bag and listen to some music till he actually fell asleep.

**_It was only a matter of time  
Before I got tired of your ways  
I tried to make you fire,  
But you were only ice  
And you didn't seem to wanna change_**

****

****

The song was sung by a Thailand singer, a band called "Tata Young" Ryou sighed as he remembered Bakura. True enough, Bakura was ice that never wanted to change. All he cared for was himself………

**_So then I looked at someone new  
And he was looking back at me too  
Saw that I was hurt  
Knew just what to say  
Knew just how to push the pain away  
  
You know I need stability  
And you know you can't give it to me_**

Bakura had once reasoned that torturing him will make him stronger but all it made Ryou was fearful and timid of his Yami. But then again was Bakura really even concerned about him if all he cared for was himself? Why would he bother to care for a weakling hikari like him? Atleast Malik was different. He was the complete opposite. He was there in his lowest of times, the times when the one he truly loved, broke him

**_[Chorus]  
My sun may never rise the way it did with you,  
And he may never kiss me the way that you'd do  
But at least he makes me feel like a part of his life  
At least he doesn't make me cry  
I know I can call him mine_**

Ryou was starting to cry by then, as he remembered his times with Bakura. He loved his Yami so much despite all the things he had done and made him go through. Bakura had figuratively thrown him to a hellhole and made him suffer for his own entertainment. He was certainly different from Malik. One disparity was that his yami didn't love him back, Malik did, and maybe, just maybe he could too.

**_Though when I call him on the phone  
I never feel butterflies  
I know that I can trust  
He'll always give me love  
And I know mine will grow for him in time_**

**_He tells me that I'm beautiful  
And I never ever heard that from you  
He doesn't cause me pain  
Tears falling like the rain  
And though I'm still in love with you  
You know I need stability_**

Bakura always beat Ryou but never really killed him well, atleast not yet. He had always made him cry, and he would always torture him until he was unconscious. The yami had even beaten him when he tried to cut himself. He had stolen his innocence, and prohibited him to meet or even talk with his friends at some point. So why did Ryou love his Yami despite all that? He knew that Bakura never felt such emotion. Love was a weakness and so was he.

Now, Malik on the on the other hand had always been there for him. He had always been so kind that he had even offered the boy shelter or atleast a home where he could feel warmth, something he never felt back in his apartment. Was he having feelings for his Egyptian friend as well? Atleast he returned his feelings………

**It_ wasn't easy letting go but I know that I had to think of the long run and say goodbye  
And find someone who appreciates me even though even though...  
  
My sun may never rise the way it did with you  
And he may never ever kiss me the way that you'd do, that you'd do..._**

Ryou thought that running away was for the best. Bakura would happy this way. There would be no longer any weak, pathetic, little hikari to hold him down nor to ever bother him, wasn't this what he wanted? It hurt, but it was for him, for Yami Bakura atleast, right?

**_The sun may never rise again like it did with you  
And he may never ever kiss me the way you'd do  
But at least he makes me feel like I'm a part of his life  
He doesn't make me cry  
Doesn't make me cry  
He doesn't make me cry  
I know I can call him mine_**

Ryou buried his face in one of the pillows and cried himself to sleep. Until the end it was still Bakura who made him cry………

**END OF CAHPTER 5:**


	6. Embracing the Sorrow

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review!

I need your votes, on which pairing you would prefer?

**Chapter 6:** Embracing the Sorrow

Bakura ran through the park with the millennium ring at hand. He was desperate to find Ryou. He needed to apologize and maybe to actually tell him how he truly feels even though it was already to late.

"Fuck! Where the hell are you, Ryou?" the albino cursed as he punched a tree with his bare fist, making it bleed. Why was he so worried about his light, when he hated him so? Was it because he actually loved him like Marik did for his?

"Bakura" a high-pitched voice called out as the albino found himself feeling nauseas. He hated that voice, and he knew exactly to whom it belonged too. "Kura-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" Bakura spat "What do you want, woman?!"

"Um, nothing really. How about you? You look depressed, can I help you with anything?" Anzu offered as Bakura glared at her in return

"I have no time for you're friendship crap, bitch!"

"How dare you call me bitch!" Anzu exclaimed irritably "Didn't your hikari ever taught you manners? Oh that's right Ryou was to clumsy and had to tend to himself!" she continued causing Bakura to growl. That's right, Ryou's grade had dropped and his pride had shattered long ago, all thanks to him. Ryou had always come to school all bruised and scarred but not once did he blame Bakura of doing it. "You know I sometimes think that Ryou is into drugs" Anzu cooed

"Don't ever talk to my hikari like that!!!" Bakura spat dangerously as he grabbed Anzu by the collar and slamming her body to the nearby tree "You better learn to shut your mouth, if not, I will personally do something about it" the albino continued

"You can't do anything to me! Yami will send you to shadow realm!" the brunette protested

"Oh? But did you ever think that, that place can't keep me forever? Besides how do you think that the Pharaoh would know if you're no longer there to tell him?" Bakura murmured sadistically as Anzu trembled in fear "If I were you, I'd stay away from me before you end up dead" he continued as he let go of Anzu who sat there, quivering in fear. 

It had already been late in the evening since Bakura had started his search, but his earlier attempts were all futile since he never DID find his hikari. Though he had never considered calling and seeking help from the Pharaoh nor the Ishtar's. He still had his pride and he knew it was something that he would have to handle by himself. He missed his hikari and he knew he had to get him back.

Bakura sighed as he took a can of beer from the fridge. He would remember that Ryou had always warned him not to drink too much, but he did either way causing his light to suffer the consequences of being beaten to a pulp.

Bakura smiled to himself, as he remembered how Ryou would just cry into his arms after the bullies in school would torment him. Maybe he felt a little pity for the hikari during those times and refrained from hitting him and making his life worst which he did nevertheless. There were also times were he would watch his hikari sleep. Though he would never admit it. He found Ryou the strongest and the most beautiful creature in the modern world to mention among the 3 hikaris.

He was strong enough to bear the years of torment and years of inferno from his demonic yami and yet all those years the hikari had still remained as angelic as ever. If Yugi was naïve, Ryou was innocent and pure while Malik on the other hand ………okay, Malik was simply a psycho hikari and Marik though not a hikari was an even psychotic idiot than that of Malik.

Now that Bakura thought of it, it had only been the pharaoh no baka who had a decent relationship with his hikari. Love WAS a weakness, but then again could it also be a strength? Did Ryou by any chance love him?

Bakura sighed as he glanced at the clock, it was already eight in the evening and it would be useless to continue perusing his hikari at this time of hour. Maybe Marik could help him tomorrow; Marik after all had been his former lover, his only friend as for now.

Soon afterwards, Bakura finally went back to his room, and lay down in bed. There was nothing more he could do than embrace the sorrow he was feeling………

END OF CHAPTER 6 


	7. Ego

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou...Hehehe )

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review!

I need your votes, on which pairing you would prefer?

**Chapter 7:** Ego

As Marik came home late that night, he sneaked into his light's room only to find him gone. The Egyptian panicked at first but then realized the door to the guest's room was slightly ajar. He approached it and couldn't help but smile at the sight he was met with.

Both Ryou and Malik were cuddled to each other; only Ryou was comfortably resting his head on the other hikari's bare chest while Malik on the other hand had his arms protectively wrapped around the albino's thin waist. Now that he thought of it what was Ryou doing here, wasn't Bakura supposed to say his amendments to him?

Marik sighed and closed the door to the room / Marik? / Malik suddenly murmured in their mind link groggily

Yes hikari?The dark replied skeptically

/ Uh.........Good Night! / He muttered, as Marik couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe he HAD become soft, too soft even for his own liking even.

Good Night, aibouThe Egyptian replied before disappearing into the millennium scepter. He wondered if Bakura knew if Ryou was with them, maybe he'd have a little talk with the tomb robber tomorrow. He had to admit that he felt slightly jealous on seeing his hikari with Ryou. Bakura would have felt the same but maybe they deserved it as punishment.

Malik woke up at around eight only to find that Ryou was still cuddled to him "Ryou.........wake up" he murmured as Ryou only grumbled in reply "Come on sleepy head" the Egyptian pushed on as he started shaking Ryou who had turned to his side of the bed.

"Mmm........." Ryou mumbled before unconsciously chucking a pillow in Malik's face.

"I-itaai!" Malik pouted when he suddenly heard laughing from the door. He glared at the intruder only to find Marik leaning on the wall, with a pink apron and a spatula at hand.

"Ryou isn't a very early person I can see" Marik laughed as Malik smiled and approached his yami and without warning slamming a pillow in his face "Hey!!!"

"That's for laughing at me! Ohayo Yarik-kun!" Malik replied as Marik smiled at the side comment and the pet name that his light had opted to call him **(Yami Marik = Yarik )**

"Ohayo Malik!" Marik grinned sadistically as he pinned the other boy to the wall playfully "You should take a bath first, you smell like morning breath little one!" he teased before pecking him in the forehead

"Not as if you've taken one either!" Malik pouted

"I took one last week, and that's fine enough!" Marik countered before making his way back down to the kitchen "Can you wake Ryou up, aibou? I cooked" he mentioned proudly

/ You didn't burn the kitchen right?/"

Nooooo! Isis was with me.She told me to get my lazy ass to help in the household chores.........bitchMarik complained as Malik chuckled in reply. He only wished that Marik's cooking were atleast edible.

The Egyptian sighed as he then turned back to his albino friend who was still drowsing off with all the blankets covering his lithe body. He approached his friend and heaved another sigh. He knew that Ryou hadn't had any decent sleep for a couple of days but breakfast was also an issue. "Ryou?" Malik muttered as he planted a soft kiss in the boy's forehead before grabbing the blanket off him.

Ryou moaned in frustration as he opened an eye lazily only to see Malik grinning sadistically at him "Ohayo Ryou-chan!" he greeted as the albino sighed and sat up before rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Ohayo Malik.........yasumi" he murmured before plopping down to bed again. Malik sighed as he finally pounced on Ryou and straddled his legs. As expected Ryou's eyes widened as he glared at Malik "You're not actually light you know" he teased as Malik pouted at him "Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" He chuckled 

"About time! I can see you're not much of an early person" the Egyptian grinned as Ryou blushed

"Sorry! I just have—eep" the albino muttered only to be cut off by Malik who crushed his lips with his own

"I understand Ryou!" Malik smiled "Come on, Marik prepared breakfast for us!"

"He did?" Ryou questioned, still a bit flushed

"Hard to believe huh? Well who would have expected that a once psycho-sadistic yami could actually change for the better"

Ryou forced a smile "I think the hikari is no different" he joked. Memories of Bakura still plagued him until then. Now why can't HE change like Marik did.........Oh yah it was because of his sadistical lust and his damn ego.

END OF CHAPTER 7:


	8. Opportunity

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: It could either be Malik/Ryou and Marik/Bakura **or **Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik please tell me which you prefer. Please read and review!

I need your votes, on which pairing you would prefer?

**Chapter 8: **Opportunity

Malik and Ryou went down after both of them had showered and changed into something upright. "Ohayo" Marik grinned as he wolfed down a pancake that he had proudly made by himself. He was already leathery clad and he was seemingly only waiting for the two before he actually left.

"Ohayo, Marik-sama!" Ryou greeted as the Yami raised a brow.

"As much as I would want to be on top Ryou, you need not call me master" Marik explained as Malik smirked in reply. "By the way, you should eat up, little one, you're all skin and bones"

"Hai! Thank you. I bet breakfast will be exquisite"

Malik laughed at Ryou's comment. "So are you going somewhere, Yarik?" Malik asked as his darker half nodded in reply

"Yes, I'm actually off to terrorize innocent citizens, molest old ladies and chase after sexy bitches!" he joked as Malik and Ryou both looked at him skeptically

"Uh………okay, Yarik. Take care" the Egyptian waved as Ryou started chuckling. Marik just grinned and winked seductively at Ryou before actually leaving.

"Horny baka!" Malik sighed as Ryou smiled at him before turning to the "breakfast" that Marik had bothered to prepare

* * *

Marik took his motorcycle and rode off to Bakura's place. As soon as he arrived he knocked on the door casually and waited for his equally demented Yami to get his lazy ass and open the door.

Meanwhile, Bakura growled irritably as he strode off to open the door. He was just having the best dream he had ever had after centuries, and some jerk just had to ruin it. "Ryou………" he sighed sadly. Earlier he had been having a dream about Ryou cuddled close to himself after some late night activities that obviously turned him on during his sleep causing him to do unexpected things. Bakura slapped himself "Fuck! Now I have to change the damn sheets!" he muttered to himself before hearing another banging sound from outside

Bakura opened the door only to see Marik grinning outside as he welcomed himself almost immediately "Morning sleepy head"

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a bit too Early for you to be out terrorizing me" the albino growled petulantly

"Yah! But Isis forced me to cook breakfast today, so I'm up early"

"Oh? You cooked, I could just imagine Malik being rushed to the hospital due to some stomach problem" Bakura smirked as he took a beer from the fridge and handing Marik one as well

"Ass! Ryou said it looked exquisite" he pouted as Bakura quickly turned his attention at the Yami

"Ryou? Fuck you Marik where the hell is he?!" the albino growled angrily as he grabbed Marik by the collar.

"He's in our house didn't you know?" Marik shrugged. " I even made him breakfast"

"What the hell were you trying to do?! Poison my hikari!!!"

"Hey!!!!!!!" Marik exclaimed, "I assure you my cooking is fit for human consumption!"

"Whatever! Marik, I-I need to see Ryou" Bakura finally stuttered as Marik simply smiled

"Why not!? He's back at home!" Marik stated "But you're not um………planning to get out of the house in that are you?" the Yami snickered as he pointed at Bakura's wet boxers.

"Not a word Marik! Not a word!" Bakura blushed as Marik burst out laughing in the sofa

"Having wet dreams Kura-chan?" Marik laughed as the albino rolled his eyes before changing into something decent. And decent for him meant leathery clad.

* * *

As soon as Bakura finished the two rode off back at the Ishtar's residence. Marik opened the door into the house only to find that both hikaris were gone "This is weird, they were here a while ago" Marik muttered "Ne-san!!!!" he cried out as Isis emerged from a room momentarily

"What do you want?!" the woman snarled coldly "Can't you see I'm working"

"Uh yah whatever. Have you seen Ryou and Malik?" Marik questioned as Bakura simply leaned in the wall while glancing over the leftovers in the table that was probably Marik's cooking. His eyes twitched, how could his hikari eat such a thing?

"Ryou and Malik supposedly went to Anzu's for a sleepover" Isis replied as both Marik and Bakura looked at her dumbly

"You can't be serious? Why'd they go over there?!" The Egyptian growled "Or atleast why did Malik?!"

"Malik wasn't invited really and Ryou seemed hesitant to go either but Yugi and Jou came over and dragged them there, asking for company" Isis explained jadedly "Anzu was also blabbing something about insane psychotic yami's not being invited, I presume that she was referring to the both of you………"

"Bitch!!!!" Marik exclaimed "She's gonna rape Malik and Ryou!!!?" he cried hysterically as he glanced over at Bakura pleadingly "Can't we just send her to the shadow realm?"

"As much I would love that, Pharaoh no baka will be watching our every move, lets just wait till the hikaris gat back………" the albino explained, as he tried to hide his disappointment of not being able to see Ryou…………it was a perfect opportunity wasted

**END OF CHAPTER 8:**


	9. Knowing Him

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik Please Read and Review

Chapter 9: Knowing Him

"Why am I here again?" Malik questioned as he stayed close to Ryou the entire time. He still didn't like being with Yugi and his friends, to mention being with Anzu. He most certainly disapproved of the idea of having to listen to all her friendship crap as his Yami had once called it and he was sure Ryou was just as hesitant as he was. Why couldn't they just stayed at home, Kaiba, Mokuba, Otogi, and even Tristan weren't there, so why should they?

"Malik, Ryou, gomen! We know you're not really that comfortable here" Yugi smiled as Ryou patted the tri color haired teen assuringly

"Don't worry Yugi, we're not mad right Malik?" the albino smiled as Malik sighed and nodded his head nevertheless "So um, what are we going to do here anyway?" he asked as Anzu came out of the room wearing a pink nightdress.

"How do you like it?" she cooed as Yami sighed in his corner. He didn't want to be here in the first place if it weren't for his aibou.

"I-it looks nice Anzu-san" Yugi smiled as Malik just rolled his eyes before snuggling closer to Ryou.

"Ryou, I don't want to spend the evening watching this bitch do a fashion show" Malik whispered "Obviously I have better taste than her, and must I say that you have a better body?" he snickered as Ryou grinned and reply.

"Hey Ryou" Jou called to the albino who gave him a questioning look "Which do ya want to watch?" he asked as Ryou picked a random DVD. After all IT was better than having to watch Anzu make a fool of herself. It took a whole six hours before the group finally grew tired of watching different movies. By then Yugi was already cuddled to Yami, and Ryou was to Malik. Jou looked at the couples and smirked

"So Ryou, you and Malik together?" he asked as Yami and Yugi snickered at how close the two actually were. Anzu just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"None of your business pup!" Malik smirked as the blonde glared at him and started threatening his life. The Egyptian just leered and cowered behind Ryou defensively.

"So what ever happened to that ill-mannered Yami of yours Ryou?" Anzu asked coldly as Ryou flinched at the sudden outburst

"He's not ill-mannered" he replied defensively

"Don't deny it Ryou. He beats you up doesn't' he? You're nothing but his whore, don't you think you should just ask Yami to send him to the shadow realm?" she continued, although, at some point there was a hint of worry in her voice. Was she worried about Ryou or was she plainly getting on his nerves?

"Ryou isn't a whore!" Malik shouted irritably "And what do you care, bitch!" he spat

Anzu slammed his hands in the table "Who asked you, you're not even invited here! Besides Bakura raped him didn't he!" she accused while glaring at Malik as Ryou suddenly started crying from the memory which got the Egyptian as well as Yami livid. Ryou had been hiding the fact from them; he didn't want his yami hurt what more send to the shadow realm. Yugi and Jou plainly looked at their friend worriedly but said nothing.

"Anzu-san, please stop!" Ryou pleaded, trying to be as patient as possible

"How can I? Ryou your stupid Yami tried to rape me the other day and who knows he'll probably try the same stunt to you!" she screamed adding false information in her words. "Ryou, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. Friends help each other and well, you should learn to trust us!" She continued as Malik snarled in disgust. He hated her speeches; he of course hated her just as much!

"Ryou is it true, that Bakura still hurts you?" Yami finally spoke up as Anzu smiled victoriously. Malik just glared at everyone in the room as he tried to defend his friend.

"Why would you care" Ryou sobbed, "You won't ever understand!"

"Ryou please tell us what's bothering you" Yugi asked while ignoring Anzu. "Yami can help I'm sure, and I-if Anzu's right then maybe we can possibly send Bakur—"

Ryou glared at Anzu then to Yami "Why do you think I hid everything from you?" He started as Malik's expression saddened knowing what Ryou was going to say. "I didn't want you to hurt him because you'd send him to the shadow realm………you don't understand Yami……… I don't want that to happen because I actually loved him"

Anzu rolled her eyes "Why don't you just get a life Ryou?" she spat

Malik glared at the woman, his lavender eyes turning serious and deadly as it were Marik's "Why don't you just shut up before I personally stab you with the millennium scepter then send your pitiful corpse in the depths of the shadow realm where even Yami can't find it" he threatened, his face was also tear stricken as Anzu quickly retreated to the kitchen

Yami just nodded "Malik, can you bring Ryou home, he had enough fun for one day" the Pharaoh motioned as Malik nodded gratefully before taking the albino's hand and leading him outside the room.

Malik wiped his tears with the back of his hand and smiled. Ryou still loved Bakura in probably more ways than one………it was his way of knowing him the least…

END OF CHAPTER 9:


	10. Warm Embrace

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik Please Read and Review

**Chapter 10: **Warm Embrace

Malik and Ryou rode off the streets that night. It was already 11 in the evening and both were equally disillusioned. As soon as they came back home Malik helped Ryou out of his motorcycle and patted the boy comfortingly who in return smiled in reply.

"Sorry, Malik—I-I"

"Don't! She was a bitch! You shouldn't mind her, Ryou. She's just jealous!" Malik remarked as he rang the doorbell since he had left the key earlier.

For a moment they heard footsteps running toward them which was soon followed by a loud shatter of glass and the sound Marik's cursing. "Fucking vase!" the Yami exclaimed before opening the door to find both hikari's. He felt slightly bothered since both of them had red puffed eyes meaning that they had been crying. The reason, he suspected was the bitch, Anzu.

"What happened hikari?" Marik asked

"Nothing!" he lied as Marik plainly cocked a brow "Okay, so we did a little shouting and bickering in Anzu's house, that's it!" he replied as Marik glared at him, hoping to get a better explanation from the other.

"Ba-Ba-Bakura!" Ryou suddenly gasped as the white haired Yami emerged from the living room. He was glancing over at Ryou who cowered behind Malik "Gomen! Pl-please don't hit me Bakura-sama! Onegai!" the albino pleaded as Bakura looked at him guiltily

/Hikari, maybe we should leave them be/ Marik said in his mind link with Malik

/NO! Can't you see Ryou's scared as is/ Malik exclaimed irritably as he glared at Bakura then at his Yami who heaved a sigh

/I assure you, hikari. Bakura isn't here to torment Ryou………actually its kinda the opposite/ the Yami reasoned /besides don't you think Ryou would want some time with him as well/

/…………/ Malik was speechless as suddenly ran to his room with Marik on his trail. Marik knew his hikari was crying. He knew the reason, and he hoped that he could atleast comfort him.

As soon as they were gone Bakura approached his whimpering hikari. "Ryou………" he murmured. Was his light that scared of him?

"I'm sorry, master! I'm sorry!" the boy chanted as he closed his eyes as if expecting to be slapped. Bakura just frowned as he suddenly pulled Ryou to himself and crushing him into a tight embrace.

"Please don't ever leave like that" the albino yami pleaded as Ryou opened his eyes, not fully believing what he was hearing from his yami. "I'm sorry Ryou! I-I really am!" he murmured

"Bakura-sama, yo-you're crying?" Ryou stuttered

"Because I almost lost something I love"

"You love me sama?" Ryou murmured unsurely as Bakura held him tighter and simply nodded in reply "Bu-but Wh-why?"

"Because of the countless chances you have given me hikari" the albino replied "I don't expect you to love me back Ryou, but atleast let me" the Yami continued, as he felt content simply having his light back "I'm sorry, aibou!" he whispered as Ryou suddenly looked up to his master and smiled

"Thank you Bakura-sama"

/For what Ryou/ The Yami questioned as he for once used his mind link with the other

/ For loving me back. I missed you………/ he replied as Bakura smiled before gently kissing his hikari in the lips

/I missed you too aibou……………/

* * *

Malik was crying in the bed. He knew, Ryou would go back to Bakura and that he would be leaving him. He was stupid to think that he had a chance to win against the Yami over Ryou's affection. The boy plainly loved his Yami despite all that………

Marik took glance at his hikari. It pained him to see him at his lowest as he sat in the cushion where he was lying "It's not fair………why did Bakura have to came back" Malik cried

"Because all yamis love their hikaris, aibou" his Yami reassured as Malik cried in his chest

"…………Marik…………d-do you?" Malik whimpered pathetically as Marik embraced him while at the same time nuzzling his head in the crook of his hikari's neck making him somewhat content but weirdly, flushed.

"Of course I do! I wuv you so much hikari, I even promise too cook for you every now and then!"

Malik chuckled as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand "Promise?"

"Of course, I'll cook for you anytime"

"No, not that, your cooking was horrible, Yami!" Malik chuckled as his other half pouted and looked hurt from his "lovers" comment "What I meant was that uh do you—" Malik stuttered feeling rather awkward.

Marik grinned as he suddenly pushed his light in the bed before crushing his lips with his. Malik moaned but kissed back nevertheless. He had to be stupid to resist his sadistic Yami, besides he liked the attention and surely he loved his Yami as well. As soon as they pulled away from each other Marik looked down as his flushed hikari and smiled "Yes, Malik, I DO love you, more than you could ever imagine" he whispered as Malik smiled before pulling his dark in another heated kiss.

Both the Yamis and Hikaris felt content that night, as they plainly rested themselves in their other halves warm embrace…

OWARI


	11. EPILOGUE

**CALL HIM MINE**

Summary: Bakura beats Ryou almost everyday, but what if the hikari seeks comfort from another will this get Bakura to finally see how much he truly loves his aibou? Or will it be too late? Malik/Ryou/Bakura--yaoi

Inspired by the song **"Call Him Mine" **by **"Tata Young" **(Actually most of Tata Young's song reminded me of Ryou…Hehehe )

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik Please Read and Review (Extra chapter, you may not read it if you don't want too)

EPILOGUE 

Ryou awoke late in the morning and found himself still held by his Yami. He smiled as he snuggled closer to his chest causing his Yami to wake. Bakura then lazily opened an eye and smiled as he saw his hikari glancing at him "Ohayo koibito" he murmured as Ryou flushed at the pet name that his Yami had just given him.

"Flirting so early in the morning?" Marik's voice teased from the kitchen as both albinos sat up in embarrassment to see Marik grinning at them.

"Marik, Uh where's Malik?" Ryou asked guiltily as the Yami suddenly blushed

"I kinda wore him out last night so he's still asleep!"

"You two already fucked?" Bakura awed when just then Malik came down from his room wearing only his boxers. He glanced at the three who were looking at him and raised a brow irritably

"What?"

"You must have been really rough, the poor kid's limping" Bakura laughed as Malik blushed at the thought and glanced at Ryou who smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey atleast I don't wet the bed, thief!" Marik countered as both Ryou and Malik glanced over the tomb robber and started laughing

"You wet the bed Bakura?" Malik exclaimed as Marik took the chance to grope his hikari. Ryou chuckled when Bakura suddenly pounced on him, pinning him to the couch

"Your fault" Bakura reasoned

"Yah, Ryou, its your fault that Bakura had been having wet dreams about you lately" Marik exclaimed as Malik toppled over due to uncontrollable laughter. "Which reminds me, what happened at Anzu's?" Marik asked as both Malik and Ryou frowned

"She's a bitch!" Malik spat

"He called me a whore!" Ryou looked down awkwardly as Bakura glared at the thought. "Hey Bakura um………di-did you uh—"

"Ryou's meaning to ask if you actually raped her!" Malik announced which Ryou was grateful for. Bakura's eyes went wide and Marik just burst out laughing

"Bakura would rather chop his hands off than touch her! Even the Pharaoh is disgusted with her!"

"Ryou how could you think of such things!" Bakura pouted as Ryou grinned and kissed his lover "She's just jealous cause you're a lot sexier to mention prettier" he continued as his hand found its way inside the albino pants while Marik on the other hand laid his hikari on the counter when just then Isis emerged from her own room.

She raised a brow and shook her head in disapproval "Morning ne-san!" Malik greeted innocently as the woman plainly nodded

"If you're gonna screw make sure you clean afterwards, and MAKE sure none of THAT get in the food!" she snarled as Marik and Bakura grinned sadistically at her.

Moments later the doorbell rang "Ne-san can you get that?" Malik smiled as Isis approached the door not wanting to see more than what she had just saw as she heaved a sigh before opening the door, to see Yami, Yugi along with a rather annoyed Anzu.

"Good Morning! Is Ryou and Malik home?" Yugi smiled cheerfully

Isis once again sighed as a loud scream echoed through the room catching everyone's attention "Malik is in the counter with Marik. Ryou is in the living room with Bakura, although I doubt either of them wants to be disturbed unless you want to be sent to the shadow realm"

Yami and Yugi blushed at the thought, while Anzu plainly raised a brow not really getting what the Egyptian woman had just said. Afterall she came there to apologize to the two for acting rude according to both Yami and Yugi.

"A-Anou maybe we should visit them some other time, Yami" Yugi stuttered but Anzu had already welcomed herself without heeding Isis warning. The brunette first headed to the counter with Yami and Yugi only to see both Malik and Marik making out in the table. Anzu gasped in horror as he watched Malik moan while his other half trusted into him.

"Oh my God!" Anzu shrieked when Bakura suddenly emerged from the living room with nothing more than his boxers. He raised a brow at Yami and Yugi then glared at Anzu who was seemingly drooling over him.

"Um, Hi Ba-Bakura" Yugi greeted

"Hi shrimp, and hello to you to Pharaoh no baka!" Bakura smirked as he got some beer in the fridge before throwing one at Marik who grinned in reply. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing? Yami growled irritably "And why the hell is Malik making out with Marik, I thought he was with Ryou?"

"Call it a foursome if you like Pharaoh!" Bakura grinned with a satisfied smirk when the tri color haired teen blushed

"Eew!" Anzu shrieked! "You're all gay?"

Marik raised his head while licking his lip as if still tasting Malik "Think of this way, we have a love life and YOU don't besides Pharaoh no baka is no different!" he grinned as his light moaned in frustration

"True! I bet Yami and Yugi had screwed way before us" Bakura grinned, "Anyhow, I'm going back to Ryou!" the albino waved his goodbye before heading back to the living room, where Ryou was.

"You staying pharaoh, the room upstairs is free if you want?" Marik grinned sadistically as he noticed that Anzu was in the verge of crying after all SHE did find her crush (Yami) being gay.

"Uh………" Yami murmured

"I hate you! I hate! I hate you!" Anzu suddenly screamed as she rushed out of the room.

Marik just grinned sadistically "We love you too, bitch!" he grinned before assaulting his hikari who was once again aroused.

"Hey Marik does your offer still stand?" Yami smirked as Marik just grinned back giving a thumbs up sign. Yugi blushed as his Yami pulled him upstairs to the vacant room.

**END OF EPILOGUE **


End file.
